


Love(Damian/Cassandra)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: My Beloved [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Brother Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Flamebird, Dick Grayson Loves Barbara Gordon, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Barbara Gordon, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Relationship Advice, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Damian reflects on his love for Cassandra and wonders of finally confessing his feelings for her
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Series: My Beloved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Love(Damian/Cassandra)

Love, something I believed did not exist. I was put in my father's care, and learned love in the sense of brother's, sisters or father and son. Though falling in love, in the sense of someone who you give your intimacy to, to make love to and to give your entire life to. That's something I don't understand or so I thought. When I see my brother Grayson look at his wife like she's the only one in the world. Grayson, will at time's go on and on about his wife. He must think of her constantly. I wondered what it feels like to have that. Finding a person to love that was harder than I ever thought. That is until, Cassandra, she's the most Badass, beautiful, radiant, kind, gentle, and pure hearted person I know. I think of her very often. When we are sparring and I stare at her, does she notice? I dream about her. Sometimes it's good dreams of us getting married or nightmares where I die never confessing my love to her, or worse she dies. I feel a deep horrible feeling after my nightmares. She understands me in a way other's don't. She claims there is goodness in me. She can handle herself with remarkable obstacles. Though I worry about her. If feeling the urge to love Cassandra and spend the rest of my life with her, mean I'm in love with her. Perhaps. Confessing my love to her makes my heart race. We've occasionally flirted in the sense she sometimes kisses my cheek. Or when I noticed her, trying not to look at me after I took a shower only wearing my towel around my waist. I haven't seen Grayson in eight months. Ever since I put down the mantel of, Robin and became, Flamebird we haven't seen each other much. I drove to Bludhaven to see my brother and his family. Grayson, now has a son named John and a daughter Elainna, with his wife Barbara. My nephew and niece are my weakness. I pulled into the driveway seeing the house. It was a medium-size, three story house. I look in the window seeing my niece smiling. She ran off and opened the front door. I got out my car and shut the door. She ran to me, I gently smiled. So much like her father 

"Uncle D! You're home!" she exclaims

"hello, Elainna" 

I picked her up as she hugged me and walked inside. I open the door seeing, Gordon she smiled and hugged me. It took year's for me to realize that I cherish my family. 

"Damian, you were gone for too long Kiddo" 

We parted I see my brother Grayson and John on his shoulders. 

"Uncle D!" 

He swiftly got off Grayson and ran to me hugging my waist. I put Elainna down. I walked to my brother 

"it's good to see you, Little D"

He touched my shoulder then we both hugged each other 

"tt Grayson I'm twice the size of you"

"you'll always be, Little D in my eye's" 

Moments later my niece and nephew asleep. Gordon, Grayson and I stood on the porch. With his arm around her hip, he gives her that look again and she smiles. I wonder so I ask 

"when did you fall in love?" 

They both looked at me in surprise. Honestly it is unlike me to ask something as such as love 

Grayson, looking at Gordon "when did we fall in love? Hmm, I guess it happened to me when, hell honestly there wasn't a time I'd not wish we were more than friend's. I dated other Girl's problem was they weren't, Barb. It was always her" 

She kissed him "I love you" she says softly 

"tt I said I wanted to hear, your story not see it" I say irritated 

They chuckled he shouldered her "what about you, Babe?" 

She cleared her throat "well when we were kids. You were always really sweet to me. Before and after I was Batgirl. I liked you because you were kind and not a jerk. Then we dated other people. Still never felt happy without you" 

As I drove home in the middle of the night. I think of asking Cassandra to love me, doing so is putting my heart on the line. I want to take thing's slow. She's my best friend there's a side to me she only knows. A few weeks ago it was a late night storming. I was trying to sleep only, I kept having nightmares. I had opened the door to go clear my mind. When I saw her, she was wearing her yellow pants, black t-shirt, black robe and bunny slippers. She was beautiful and adorable 'want to grab a snack?' she asked. I gently smiled remembering our conversation. We understood each other's hardships, and the feeling of being nothing but a weapon. She even made me smile and laugh. She makes me feel whole, feel at peace, she's the calm in my Storm, and I feel she loves me for who I am. I made it home after patrol and sat on my desk. Countless drawings I've done since I lived here. I grabbed a blank sheet of paper. I drew her beautiful smile, her eye's, face, ears and face. 

Cassandra's P. O. V

I stretch my arm's, I put a robe on and walked to open my door. I see a note on my floor with a rose, who could that be from? I picked both the letter and rose up. I look at the rose placing it on my dresser and opened the letter. 

-Dear, Cassandra- Damian! I know that hand writing, I sat on my bed 

-I had once believed love was only for some people and not other's. I believed I was unlovable and uncapable of loving, but I was wrong. I love my father, I love my brother's, and I love my sister's. Though falling in love, was something I thought was impossible. Until you, Cassandra. I had feelings for you since I knew you, then I began to fall in love with you. I'm giving my heart to you and by doing so I'm putting my heart on the line. It's worth it, because it's for you 

Love, Damian-

My heart was moved, and melted. I feel joy and love, so much love. I look behind the letter, Damian had drawn a picture of me. It was like looking in a mirror. I put the letter in my dresser. I feel my eye's swell, Damian loves me. A assassin's daughter, though he is a assassin's son. He could have any girl in the world and he chose me. I touch my arm's feeling thing's I've never felt before. Damian, asking me for my love and I am more, than willing to do so. He knows my secrets though not my desires. He's my best friend. I knock on his door he opens

"Cass-" I grabbed his collar pulling him down and kissed his lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be more!


End file.
